


Hold Me Tighter Baby, It's Cold Outside...

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: SVT Needs Some Hugs [ON HIATUS I GUESS] [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I need sleep, I'm an idiot, at the very end lololol, enjoooooooy, i forgot tags when i first wrote this, lol, why, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: Chan's roomates (Seungkwan and Jeonghan) are both doing other things for the weekend, so Seungkwan calls his -maybe- boyfriend's best friend to look after Chan. But Soonyoung can't come over, so he sends his best friend. Chan just wants someone to cuddle...





	Hold Me Tighter Baby, It's Cold Outside...

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I'm sipping tea while writing this. Oh god I am so cold. But I got a blanket, and my doggo right there :) Sadly no fireplace... :( But hey guess what, I'm almost finished with my essay :)

Channie Baby~

Sent 9:25 AM

HYUNGSSSSSSSSSSSS~  


Kwannie-hyung~

Sent 9:26 AM

CHANNNNNIIIIIIEEEEEE~

 

Mama-hyung~

Sent 9:27 AM

KWANNIEEEEEEEEEEEE~

 

Kwannie-hyung~

Sent 9:28

What's up Channie?

 

Channie Baby~

Sent 9:29 AM

Do you guys wanna cuddleeee??

it's coldddd

and i need a cuddle buddy!~

 

Mama-hyung~

Sent 9:30 AM

Ohhh

Channie I'm sorry... 

I can't I have to go help Seungkwan 

he's having trouble on a project

 

Kwannie-hyung~

Sent 9:31

Yeah....

Sorry Chan....

I can text Sollie if you want?

 

Channie Baby~

Sent 9:32

Is that the one guy you met 

when you were out until like, 3AM or smth?

Isn't he your boyfriend??

>. >

 

Kwannie-hyung~

Sent 9:33

UMMM NOOOOOO ABSOLUTELY NOT

SURE WE'VE GONE ON LIKE...

10 DATES BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!!!!!

>//////<

 

Mama-hyung~

Sent 9:34

Mhm...

Seungkwan he is definitely your bf

trust me

As your mother I must say, you've made a good choice

I'm surprised.

 

Kwannie-hyung~

Sent 9:35

I-

I"M GOING OTO GO ASK IF HE CAN GET HIS FRIEND TOP 

WATCH YOUR CHAN GOODNYE

*TO

**TO

***GOODBYE

 

_~10:38 AM~_

Kwannie-hyung~

Sent 10:38 AM

Bad news guys..... Soonyoung can't watch Channn

:(

Channie Baby~

Sent 10:39 AM

Awww.....

What;re we gonna do then?/

Hyunggggggg

what wil hwe dooo?

 

Mama-hyung~

Sent 10:40 AM

Hm... Maybe Sonyoung knows some1?

Soonyoung

 

Kwannie-hyung~

Sent 10:41 AM

Lemme check

 

_~10:52 AM~_

Kwannie-hyung~ _  
_

Sent 10:52 AM

GUESS WHO CAN WATCH CHANNIE :)

AND GUESS WHO IS THE BEST HYUNG??? :)

 

Channie Baby~

Sent 10:53 AM

Uhhhhhh, Soonyoung's fiend?

FRIEND

Anddddd.... is it Hansol?

:0

 

Kwannie-hyung~

Sent 10:54

I-

well yes Soonyoung said his friend Seokmin is free

AND NO It'S NOT SOL, IT"S MEEEEEEEEE

:(

 

Mama-hyung~

Sent 10:55 AM

Uh yeah no 

we both know I'm Chan's favorite

and that's good.

Tell him thanks

 

Kwannie-hyung~

Sent 10:56 AM

-_-

Yeah sure I'll tell him

See you channie!

 

 

Chan closed his chat, and waited nervously, knowing that a stranger would be coming over to look after him. Sure, he was in college, and could definitely take care of himself. But he got lonely. 

He jolted as a knock rang through the apartment, and he twiddled his thumbs nervously.

He stood up shakily, and made his way over to the door. He put his hand on the knob, took a deep breath, and turned it.

He opened it wide, and there stood an older man, a bright smile on his face. Chan stepped aside to let him in, and then he shut the door.

"You know, I expected a little child!" Chan looked at the other, and cracked a smile. 

"Sorry to disappoint." 

"You didn't! I'm Seokmin!"

"Chan!"

They shook hands, and Chan felt his cheeks warm up.

Then he looked towards his couch. "Hey... um we just met, and this might sound a little forward, but I'm cold... Wanna cuddle?"

To his surprise, Seokmin nodded rapidly, hair bouncing as his head bobbed up and down. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Chan smiled more, and made his way to the couch. He patted the seat next to him, and swung his legs up onto the cushions. Seokmin sat behind him, and placed his legs on either sides of Chan's.

Then he wrapped his long arms around Chan, and Chan pressed his back against Seokmin's chest. He was probably blushing like crazy, but he was warm.

"Thank you..." He mumbled. His eyes slowly drifted closed, but he didn't miss the tender kiss placed on his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> i MeSs Up EvErYtHiNg AnD i JuSt WaNt To DiE
> 
> *depressed laughter*


End file.
